A well known problem with hanging objects such as picture frames, and the like, is where to place on the wall the hanging fastener, such as the nail, the screw, and/or the hook. Typically, installers have been known to try and guest-estimate where the hanging fastener should be placed so that it properly meets the wire, or mounting slot(s) that are located on the rear side of the object which is to be mounted on the wall.
Trial and error often causes the installer to repetitively nail a hanging fastener to the wall, hang the object upon the hanging fastener, and stand back to observe the results. Often, this trial and error procedure ends up in placing undesirable nail type holes in the wall. Additionally, placing of plural hanging fasteners (nails/hooks) is further made more difficult since the installer must additionally estimate how far apart the fasteners should be located from one another. In addition to undesirable holes in the wall the hanging object is often mounted in a tilted and off-level configuration.
Adding a second person may help reduce the time and damage to the wall, but adds the extra expense of utilizing valuable time of a second person to perform the job.
Leveling tools such as bubble levelers in ruler type devices help in mounting objects on walls in a level manner, but fail to overcome the problem of where to properly place the fasteners such as the nails, screws, and hooks on the wall itself.
Various patents have been proposed over the years to aid in hanging objects on walls. See for example, U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,283 to Boris of; U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,252 to Chase; U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,285 to Tender; U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,802 to Berndt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,756 to Greene; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,084 to Lieberman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,612 to Normal; U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,271 to Normal; U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,455 to Roberts; U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,620 to Barnett; U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,831 to Pluciennik; U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,943 to Shaffer; U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,880 to Lombardo; However, none of these patents overcomes all the problems with the prior art described above.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.